


From Past To Future

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Time slip, Uke Akabane Karma, Uke Maehara Hiroto, Uke Terasaka Ryouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: Akabane Karma (past) switch places with Asano Karma (future) somehow and have to live each other's time dimension. Until when are they going to switch place?Really slow update because I run out of ideas and am super busy with school stuffs. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Back To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! A long time since I last posted story (long time for me at least). I was really really busy and tomorrow is my last day to be busy. Actually I didn't post any story because I didn't have any idea (being busy wasn't the only reason), but I have one now!! This story might be broken English (more worse than my other stories) since the story confused my which tenses should I use. Enjoy~

“Hey Shota!! Wait up!!”

“Buu!! You’re slow Ma-san!!”

“Hee~ If I am not walking then I would surely beat you in running. I finally have a day off and you have me to run with you?”

“Whatever!! I’m going to leave Ma-san behind if Ma-san doesn’t catch up!!”

“Geez.. Kids these days.. Guess I have no choice the-“

“O-Ouch...”

“Uhm... Excuse me somebody who fell from the sky. I would like you to get off me while i’m still asking nicely.”

“Hm~ I didn’t know there’s someone below me. No wonder it doesn’t hurt that much. Oh well! Lucky me! Sucks to be you.”

“*twitch* Well... It really is sucks to be me. *slowly getting up* You..”

“”Eh?””

“You... You look like... me...”

“Is this real?? Doppelganger?? Wait... You look... Younger...”

“Karma-kun!!! I’m so sorry I dropped you!! Are you okay?! Hope the government will overlook this!! Forgive me okay?!? Let’s just go back now. It would be weird to see people flying in the sky. LAUNCHING!!”

“Wha... Did that octopus just bring my older doppelganger away instead of me??”

“Ma-san!! You’e taking too long that the day is getting dark and we need to go home soon. Papa must be looking for us now!!”

“.... Who... Are you?”

“Eh? What are you talking about?? Now that I think about it... Ma-san... You look... Different?”

“What are the both of you doing here? It’s getting late, let’s go home now.”

“Asano....? You look different... What the hell is this?!? Is somebody pulling pranks on me?!?”

“Relax.. You must be really stressed out with your work that you can’t think straight. And “Asano”??? Wait... Now that I think about it... You’re the one who look different... You look like when you were in high school.”

“Well that might be because I AM in high school. From the way that you’re saying, I take it that you’re not a high schooler anymore?” Karma tried to sound mocking.

“I’m not. And you’re not either. We graduated years ago!! 14 years to be exact. You’re 28 now!! Did something happen?”

“I- What?? “14 years”?? “28 years old”?? I was still in high school a few moments before!!”

“Hm.... I think you time slip..”

“Excuse me? “time slip”?? Are you nuts?? Who exactly are you? An alien? Just return me back so I can get my revenge on that octopus already!!”

“”octopus”??”

’shit’ "I mean... The one who I bought takoyaki from this morning!! He said that I was a brat and cursed me to have bad luck and here I am!!”

“*rolls eyes* You’re surely talking about your so called “Koro-sensei””

“Oh... And how did you know about him?”

“You told me yourself. In between my past and your future.”

“Ehem! Aren’t you guys forgetting me here?? Btw, I thought Ma-san is a genius like he always said he is.”

“Well, he was a genius. Wait, we are talking about past self here. Geez, all of these make my tenses mixed up.”

“Just what are the both of you implying?”

“I told you before Karma. You time slipped(?) and now are in your own future, or my present time or so to say. How did you get here and where’s this time’s Karma? MY Karma.”

“Well, we were going for a movie. Koro-sensei, Nagisa, and I. It was after school and we had Koro-sensei to take us with him to watch a movie which just got out on the other side. We were going back to school but that octopus hit something and dropped me, I fell above someone which was myself and that octopus hurriedly land and took the other me instead of me. And excuse me?? YOUR Karma?? I am mine and mine alone.”

“Nope. Believe it or not, you are (will be(?)) mine and mine alone. You belong to me whether you like it or not. So. I see that you’re here because of that Koro-sensei and it seems like he took MY Karma somehow. How can we switch you guys back?..... How can you get into this dimension in the first place anyway?”

“How would I know *rolls eyes and ignore “MY Karma” part* Who are you anyway? (points at Shota) I mean I know Asano but who are you? Asano’s son? A friend of mine in the future? I friend with a kid in the future?”

“Papa, i’m starting to doubt that Ma-san is (was(?) idk) a genius.”

“*sigh* I thought so too...”

“Excuse me?? I am a genius and will always be!! I will beat you in the next test Asano, just you see.”

“Well, you don’t seem to be a genius right now. Like how can you beat me in the next test when you’re still here? Although I know the outcome of the next test if my memory serves me right.”

“I would like to know the outcome but it wouldn’t be fun anymore if I know who is going to win the first place.”

“Are you guys purposely ignoring me? And I see that none of you try to think a reason why past Ma-san is here.”

“Right.. Let’s just talk at home, it’s dark now.”

Gakushuu stops when Karma goes the other way.

“Just where are you going?”

“Uhm. Home? Duh.”

“Well your home is this way. Come on, let’s go” Gakushuu says as he pulls Karma’s hand.

  **Outside**

“Huh?? It’s definitely written ‘Asano’ here. Why did you bring me to your house?? Is this some kind of a game??”

“*sigh* This is so troublesome. Just get in first, I’ll explain everything inside.”

** Inside **

“So?”

“Here.”

“Marriage certificate?  ** _‘Asano Gakushuu and Asano (Akabane) karma’_**?!?! What the heck??”

“I told you you belong to me, you’re mine. MY Karma.”

“This is so weird. I can’t believe this is my future. Wait, maybe this is not the future. Yeah, maybe this is just a dream. Oh and what about that boy?”

“Here.”

“Birth certificate?  ** _‘Asano Shota. Mother Asano Karma. Father Asano Gakushuu’_**  WHAT?? I can’t believe it.... I, Akabane Karma, is married to my number rival, Asano, and have a son with him?? Why is my future so messed up??”

“’Asano Karma’ in this world, no more ‘Akabane Karma’.”

“I feel like shit right now.”

“Do you want me to flush you? Ma-san.”

“Shota! You might have inherited our genius brain, but don’t you dare to talk back. Especially about those disgusting stuffs. The Ma-san right now is not the Ma-san you know, don’t speak so carelessly.”

“And don’t take my words too literally. Shota right? Why do you call me Ma-san by the way? Like I know i’m your mother, but why call Asano ‘papa’ and me ‘Ma-san’??”

“Cuz stuffs like ‘Kaa-san (chan)’, ‘mom’, ‘mother’ or others are disgusting. Since your name ends with ‘Ma’ coincidentally, I decided to call you ‘Ma-san’ then.”

“Why call Asano ‘papa’ though?”

“Papa is papa and this house only need one father and that is papa alone, the head of Asano household after grandpa Gakuhou. Even Ma-san agreed with me calling him ‘Ma-san’ and papa ‘papa’.”

“Are you serious? I think i’m getting a headache from all of these.”

“Have a rest then. Just go to sleep. The master room is right in the end of the hallway, it should be easy to spot. I’ll join you in a moment after Shota goes to sleep.”

“Okay”

Karma didn’t think much that time, he was so confused inside and now the sign on the master room’s door definitely bother him to the limit.

“ ** _’Asano Gakushuu & Asano Karma’_** I’m going crazy..."  _Does it means that I’ll be sleeping together with my rival?? I mean I know that it’s normal since i’m married to him but this and that are two different thing!! I may have married to him in the future, but not myself right now. How am I going to go back to my dimension anyway??_  "Ugh.. Whatever... I’m going to sleep..”


	2. First Day - Future -

**Morning**

_I, Akabane Karma, yeah, definitely not Asano Karma, don’t know what to do this time. What should I do when I woke up and greeted by a guy’s chest and not to mention in his embrace?? And not just any guy, he is a fucking Asano Gakushuu, who was my rival up until yesterday. He claimed that i’m married to him in the future A.K.A. this time dimension. All because of that octopus... where is he to take me back anyway?? What is happening at my real time dimension right now?? It’s impossible that no one realize it!!_

Karma decided to get up because he is feeling really awkward now. But as soon as he got up, an arm quickly pull him to where he was, embrace him tighter this time.

“Asano...”

“It’s ‘Gakushuu’ to (to? for? idk, I can't write stories anymore) you, although usually you call me by ‘Shuu’. By the way, now that you woke up as the same person as yesterday, it means that it’s not a dream right?”

“*sigh* I guess so. Let me go, it’s embarrassing.”

“Where are you going? You’ll just stressed yourself out more if you go out. Do you even know where you’re planning to go to? Oh and I already called you in that you’re sick and need a day-off from your job, so it’s all good. But we need to switch you and my Karma quick or he (you) would totally be fired.”

“It’s still the same city, the way round should be similar. I’m just going out for some fresh air.”

“Do you want to go with me? To my work place.”

“Your work place? What are you working as?”

“I took over Kunugigaoka.”

“No way.. It was still belong to that shitty pops of yours. (This takes place around first semester, so they didn’t know any reason behind Gakuhou’s shitty school system, yet). And what am I working as in this time dimension by the way?”

“You’re a bureaucrat. And that pops of mine changed alright. It just hasn’t reached your time yet (if you know what I mean bcs my grammars are so messed up now, it has always been actually). So are you coming or not?”

“Wo-w. I’d never thought that my future job would be quite fancy.”

“Don’t get too proud of yourself. You still need to work your ass off or everything in this time dimension would just be a mere dream.”

“Yes yes. Now before we go, i’m hungry. Whats cookin'?”

“You were the one who usually cook but I guess it’s an exception this time. I’ll cook. You can get ready first whilst I prepare breakfast, your clothes are on the right side of the closet, you can use that, or you can use my shirt instead~ *smirk*.”

“Idiot. Who would want to use your shirt.”

“Believe it or not, my Karma would love to do that. Like wearing my shirt the whole day lazing around, oh and did I mention that he had no pants on everytime he did that?~”

“No way. Is my future really that shameful?? What has gotten into future me to marry you??”

“Love is blind dear~ You’ll fall in love with me sooner or later”

“*looks disgusted*”

“He~y Papa, Ma-san, you guys didn’t forget that I have school right?? I’m going to be late if none of you going to make breakfast. Unless I don’t eat any breakfast for today.”

“No. Sorry. I’ll be there soon.”

“On second thought you can just go to work yourself. I will just have a walk around the town.”

“Okay. Be sure to come back before dinner...... Do you even know the way back?”

“I’ll manage somehow.”

“Okay.. Just call me if something happen. Here, a spare cellphone I have, i’m not sure you can use your cellphone, do you even have it with you?”

“I have it with me. I tried to use it and yep, it’s not working in this timeline.”

**Town**

_It’s quite crowded here even though it’s weekday huh._

“Karma?”

“Hm??”

“Yo! Long time no see!! Fancy meeting you here, you were always so busy!! What’s bringing you here? It’s weekday right?? Shouldn’t you be like... Working? Are you perhaps... Slacking off?? Ha! You finally act like normal human!!”

“I-“

“Or you’re buying some ingredients for dinner, like me!! What’s special occasion is it today??”

“Mae... hara?”

“'Maehara'?? I’m certain you went to my wedding and on Mii’s birthdays too, i’m also sure that the last time we met each other was like... A month ago? It wasn’t that long time to forget that i’m not Maehara anymore.”

“What do you mean? Even though you’re married you would still 'Maehara' right? Who are you married with? I’m sure it should be Okano.”

“WHAT?!? What happened to you??? Do you have an amnesia?? Now that I look at you carefully, you sure do look different. Welp! This calls for a emergency meeting!! I call it “Emergency Wives Meeting”!! I finished my shopping, let’s go!!”

“Wait wha-“

Before Karma could finish his sentence, Hiroto has dragged him by his arm and ran off somewhere while calling some people for the emergency meeting.


	3. Back To The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Long time since I last posted I know. It turns out that i'm even busier on holidays. Busy playing games ofc. I was busy playing Toram Online and GirlXBattle in the morning until afternoon, reading novel in the evening, and watching YouTube and reading yaoi manga the whole night. Totally busy right? Yep. And unfortunately I don' think that I would be really free again next school year, it's a new school and it has loads of homework. Luckily I prepared this story up till this chapter before (I typed during my free time without wifi) and actually I had the second chapter in a tab but I avoided to open it up till now, lol.

**Meanwhile**

“Phew.. That was one hell of a ride. Are you okay Karma-kun?”

“Ugh...”

“Karma-kun i’m so sorry for dropping you before!!! Please overlook it and don’t report me to the government!!”

“Koro....-sensei?”

“What?? Did you hit your head somewhere Karma-kun?? You’ve always called me ‘octopus’!!” (I made this up)

But before anyone else could say a word, Karma’s eyes are full of tears. Koro-sensei and Nagisa are shocked.

“I can’t believe this... So this is really the past huh..”

“What do you mean Karma-kun?”

“Hate to break it out but you took the wrong Karma. I’m not the Karma you dropped.”

“WHAT??? There were two Karma-kun??? And I took the wrong one?? Who are you then??”

“I am Asano Karma, I came from the present, but I guess it’s the future in your terms.”

“Asano.... Karma....?”

“Ooh Nagisa-kun!! You’re here?? (A little to late to realize that Karma -_-) Which means that this was when Koro-sensei brought us to watch movie right? If I calculate this right..... Are we by any chance.... Dating right now?”

“......” Nagisa doesn’t say anything. Just staring into blank space. (Hello darkness my old friend~)

“Nagisa-kun?”

“Oh! Uhm... Yeah.”

“’Yeah’ huh. Oh well, I need to go back soon, I don’t think that past me will take the news of Shuu and Shota well. How did you guys even time slip??”

“I didn’t even realize that I time slipped!! I have one problem here. I don’t know why and how did we time slip, so I can’t swap you and our Karma-kun back. I’ll try to find a way, what is your plan onwards before I found a way?”

“I guess I have no choice but to proceed, to relive my past life in the mean time. Well, i’m tired. I’m going home, if I remember where is it.”

“You can live with me in the mean time Karma-kun.”

“Thank you for the offer Nagisa-kun, but i’m afraid I have to turn it down. You live with your mother and she was..... I don’t even want to talk about it. Why don’t you just show me the way Nagisa-kun?”

“So you met my mother in the future huh. I would love to show you to your house Karma-kun, but too bad I don’t know where is it. And luckily my mother is out of town for a while and might as well remind you that my mother already know that we’re dating if you forget. So it’s decided then, we’re going to my house!”

“You’re so persistent Nagisa-kun. If you don’t know the way then I can have Koro-sensei to show me instead. I know you know where my house is Koro-sensei.”

“I would really love to show you but again, i’m going to be busy with teaching while researching about why we time slip at the same time and you might get lost for real if you just wonder around the town, so I guess you should really live with Nagisa-kun until I figured out a way for you to go back to your own time. Nagisa-kun can show you anything you forget anyway. I’ll start researching now, go home safely you two!! See you tomorrow!! Ciao!”

“You win Nagisa-kun. Why do you really want me to live with you anyway??”

“We’re dating. It’s normal. Why do you really against the idea of living with me anyway?? Is it because of your guilt?! Because you’re with Asano-kun already in the future that you feel guilty to be with me?! Well deal with it! You’re in this time dimension and just go with it! I’m tired. Let’s go back now.”

“...... Sorry Shuu......” Karma murmurs in a really low voice. But it seems like Nagisa heard it and grabbed Karma’s hand tightly and quickens his steps back.

**Nagisa’s room**

“Uhm.. Nagisa-kun. Do you have any guest room I could use?”

“What are you talking about? You’re sleeping here.”

“Here? As in on the same bed as you?”

“Duhh.”

“I’ll pass. Your bed is too small for two person and you also definitely know the reason why I really against the idea to live with you for the time being in the first place.”

“I’m not giving you choices. I said here and here it is, you are not to sleep anywhere else. Now, c’mere.”

“....”  _I never thought that Nagisa-kun was this kind of person. Well, we broke up because of something else after all. I guess i’m really changing the past now yeah.. I wonder what would happen in the future if my appearance here makes major changes. I’m afraid to think of it. I’m afraid that my happy life in the future would be taken away..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been such a long time. I never had the chance to continue this. My daily routine as usual, go to school, play games after I got home, and do homework at night and early in the morning. As for weekends, I gotta catch up watching YouTube videos and reading manga, I don't even have time to watch anime or read FanFiction anymore!! But again, I already have a chapter ready, just need to find the time to revise it before being uploaded, so maybe next month or so. Sorry!

“So, let me begin the emergency wives meeting 101!! We have a special guest today that was always busy and he seems kinda weird. With that said, meeting begins now!!”

“.... You don’t have to always give that weird intro like we’re in a tv show, Hiroto-kun.”

“And it’s not like he was the only one who is really busy. I’m busy too, and you dragged me into this. I’m also pretty sure that i’m not the only one who was busy until you called us. I’ll blame you if i get fired from my job.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Ryouma. We still have our husband working remember? This is a ‘wives meeting’, ‘class 3E meeting’ will be held on weekends, which is tomorrow. Right after we figured out what happened to our precious Karma today at least.”

“Scram. And I never thought that Terasaka and Maehara Would be the uke. The future is looking dark~”

“’Future’?? What the hell are you talking about?? And don’t forget that you’re an uke too. And you definitely messed our names up.”

“Now now, don’t point that out because it’s so obvious that we’re the only guys here in the ‘wives meeting’. Oh and he’s being weird right? That is the reason of our meeting today!!”

“You’re right, he’s being weird. Did something happen Karma-kun?” (Kaede)

“So I guess that Nagisa didn’t tell you anything about this or  doesn’t know about this too huh, Ms. Superstar~” (Hiroto)

“Don’t you have any better nickname? And Nagisa-kun didn’t tell me anything about this so I don’t know.” (Kaede)

“Does Asano-kun (Gakushuu) knew about this?” (Yukiko) (Its Kanzaki everyone)

“I stayed overnight at his house, what do you think genius?”

“Jeez, don’t be so rude! Lady Yukiko was just asking!! And of course you stayed overnight there! Heck you live there!! You sound like the rude person you were back in high school. I even changed from the rude person I was, going to America was really worth it. But really, you look like my sly business partner I knew back in highschool.” (Rio)

“Right?? Look at him properly!! He looks like the Karma back in high school!!” (Hiroto)

“Not to mention he doesn’t know about any of our marriage. Should we ask this matter to Asano-kun?” (Rinka)

“That may be the best choice Rinka-chan, but I guess we can have the answer right away now as the person is right here. If he wants to talk that is.”. (Fuwa Yuzuki)

“That. Well this is just a hypothesis of Asano, but-“

“WaitWaitWait. What did you just call him? ‘Asano’?? Or you’re talking about yourself and Shota-kun too.” (Ryouma)

“That’s why don’t cut me halfway. Just shut your mouth and listen to me. Guess you still have a big mouth even in the future huh, Terasaka.”

“I don’t even feel like correcting you about my name and the bratty you anymore. Alright. I’ll keep my ‘big mouth’ shut now. Go on, talk.” (Ryouma)

“So as I said, this is just a hypothesis of Asano. The Asano Gakushuu. He said that I time slipped and swapped with this time dimension’s Karma.”

“Uh-huh, that explains it. But none of you like.... Wondering how to swap you back and how did you even time slip in the first place?? No offense but you seem.... Chill. Way too chill.” (Yada Toka)

“Not really. I don’t know why buy I feel secure. But of course I need to find a way back, I can’t live here in this dimension forever.”

“Right!! But you don’t have to worry about it now that you have us!! We’re going to help you and definitely going to swap you back!” (Hiroto)

Karma goes quiet and looks down sadly ‘It seems like they do not want me here.’ What he misses was Megu had her eyes on him with a knowing look.

“Now that’s decided, this emergency meeting is now adjourn!! Now everyone is dismissed and remember to come for the monthly meeting of class 3E which is moved to tomorrow!! Dismissed!!”

Everyone starts to go their own way but some still stay to chit-chat.

“What a way to waste time. We’re just here like what? 10 minutes? I don’t even feel like coming tomorrow...” (Ryouma)

“Now don’t say that Ryouma-chan~, you have to come anyway since your dearest husband would surely like to come. He was always excited to meet with other friends too hehe.” (Hiroto)

“Shut up.”

While Megu approaches Karma who is sitting quitely on a chair.

“Hey uhm... Karma-kun.”

“Ah, Kataoka-san, what do you need?”

“I’ve been paying attention from just now, you seemed down after Hiroto said that you we’ll definitely swap you back. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It must have been just your imagination.”

“I don’t think it was just my imagination. I had my eyes on you.”

“You’re getting creepy Kataoka-san.”

“*sigh* It’s you after all. Do you think that we are so enthusiastic to swap you back because we don’t want you here? Oh and might as well as remind you that i’m not Kataoka now, everyone is already married, just call us by our name.”

“.... No...?” (not “no” for the names but “no” for the idea that they don’t welcome him here)

“Well if you feel that way then I suggest you to throw it away. Your relationship was okay with everyone. It’s not like everyone hates you, we just think that it must be hard on you to suddenly live another life. Not to mention it might be bad if you know too much of the future, well you know pretty much everything already but that’s also if we can manage a way to swap you back.”

“I understand Kataoka-san, thank you very much. Now if you’ll excuse me, i’m going.”

“Hey Karma!!”

Mae- Hiroto I mean, dashes towards Karma as he noticed Karma was about to leave.

“Do you have any plans? Wanna go to my house? we’re having a feast tonight, Yuuma had a promotion. Would you like to join us? Of course Gakushuu-kun and Shota-chan can join too. We’ll fetch Shota-chan together with Mii-chan and then message Gakushuu. You’re in?”

“I guess so, I have nothing to do anyway.”

“Sweet! Let’s go cook then! I hope you cook well with your past self too cuz your future self is skilled af in terms of cooking.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pheww, never thought i had this chapter in store. Anyway, this is the last chapter in store, so now i need inspiration and time to continue this story. i was sick for almost two weeks and couldn't even celebrate my b'day :(

**Isogai’s house**

“Whoah whoah whoah!! Calm down there!! Just what are you going to chop with that butcher knife?? Where did you get that anyway?! I never had one!!”

“..... I’m done. I give up. Cooking is just not my forte.”

“Oh but believe it or not, you’re a great cook in the future!! Besides, your cooking now is...... not that bad....?”

“What are you talking about?? ‘not that bad’?? How was me, accidentally replaced water with vinegar, salt with sugar, teaspoon with tablespoon, tomato with chili, and almost chop the cutting board with the cabbages altogether just now was ‘not that bad’?? I don’t even want to know what the food would taste like!!”

“Well, we replaced it properly even though it wasted so much of my ingredients, so it was a okay. The scariest thing you forgot to mention was that you went insane when chopping and pointed that knife at me, and not just pointed it at me, you threw it like we were part of the circus. Not to mention you juggled the knifes too like a pro.”

“Don’t remind me of that....”

“Okay okay, let’s fix this. Yuuma is going to be real mad at the mess, but don’t worry about it~”

“....”

**A few hours of mess later**

“Phew~ We’re finally done. You must be really working hard in the future, cuz from a very.... okay skill to a top chef skill, it was a huge difference.”

“Shut up. Now that we’re done now, what are we going to do now?”

“Shota-chan and Mii-chan must have been out of school now, i’ve texted Gakushuu-kun, let’s go.”

*ting!*

‘Hiroto told me that we’re having dinner at his place? I’ll come as soon as i’m finished and remember to pick Shota up together with Hiroto when he’s about to pick Miiyu up.’

‘okay.’

The fact that I feel comfortable with all these stuffs happening here disturbed me. Why do I feel like I really want to be here? That I want to be part of this dimension, to be belonged here... Even though it’s not right...

“Mama!!” (Mii)

“You’re the one who pick up huh. Why are you with Isogai ji-san?” (Shota)

“As polite as usual huh.” (Karma)

Karma threw his cellphone with Gakushuu’s message in it at Shota, who caught it skillfully. He went silent after reading it.

“Hey Hey!! What’s with this mood here?? Are you guys going to ruin the feast with this mood??”

“Yeah!!”

“That’s my Mii-chan !!<3”

“Don’t need to mind us Isogai ji-san, what is this feast for again?”

“Yuuma had a promotion.”

“Liars. Everyone knows that he is the founder of the company, he gives promotion.”

“Have I been found out? You’re smart Shota~”

“So what is the feast for?”

“Nothing special actually. We always have a feast. Let’s just think of this feast as your welcoming feast~ Now enough talk and let’s go!!”

“Go!! <3”

Karma and Shota shared a bored face before following Mae-*ehem* Hiroto quietly from behind.

**Isogai’s house**

“I’m home. Oh and I met Gakushuu-kun by the door... Uhm... Is today somebody’s birthday?”

“Welcome home Yuuma. And no, it’s just a feast as usual, but with a real point this time!! It’s a welcoming feast and just celebrated by the four of us. Plus two kids.”

“Welcoming feast? Who?”

“Of course our main guest here... Akabane Karma!!”

“Just wh- Wait... ‘Akabane’?”

“Yuuppp, A. Ka. Ba. Ne. Karma. Isn’t that right, Gakushuu-kun~”

“Afraid so.”

“Just what does it mean..?”

“Hehe. You’ll know soon, tomorrow, to be exact my dear~ Together with everyone. Anyway! I’m getting hungry now and we cooked a bunch, so eat up!!”

“Wait. ‘we’??”

“Yup. ‘We’. Both me and Karma.”

“I-is the food edible?? Like I know he’s a great cook in the future, but totally not in the past, i’m concerned.”

“Well we had a little problem but I can assure you that it’s 100% edible!!”

“Why do you always have to waste lots of ingredients every time?? Like we have a feast every. Single. Day. For no particular reason.”

“Of course there’s a reason to it!! We have to be grateful for every moment we have together!! Now shush and let’s eat. The kids had been quiet for a while, they must be hungry”

“Yash~”

“My little princess is really hungry huh, let’s dig in then!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm really busy and I have this IGCSE test next semester, so gotta prepare from now and so so many presentations to prepare. Also I just failed English literature so hard that I disappointed myself and to think that I post stories here... So, back to main point, the update is going to be realllllll slow, but don't worry, i'm not dropping any stories ;) In fact, I have more stories in mind to make, but I guess it'll have to wait till I finish with this one.

**Morning**

“Ermm...”

Asano Karma wakes up early in the morning beside Nagisa Shiota who is still sleeping soundly.

“So it wasn’t a dream huh...”

**A few moments later**

“Nagisa-kun... Nagisa-kun..!”

“Nghh....”

Nagisa wakes up to a very nice smell and a sweet voice calling me. He sees a beautiful person right in front of me when he opened his eyes. Karma.

“I’ll never get bored of this view every morning when I wake up.”

“J-J-Just get ready for school or you’ll be late!!” Karma is blushing now.

“Something smells good.. Wait a sec... Were you the one cooking??”

“Well i’m wearing an apron, so duhh”

“I mean that’s not the case. Uhm... Do you forgot how uhm... “amazing” your cooking is?”

Karma rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, i’m a veryyyyy good cook in the future.”

“Let’s see then~”

At this point, they’re are talking normally like last night never happened.

**School**

“Ohayou Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun!!”

“Ohayou Kayano.”

“Yo.”

“Ehh Karma-kun, did you get taller overnight??”

“Hmm... How do I say this... Actually I ca-“

“Haha. Maybe it’s just your imagination Kayano” Nagisa cut Karma halfway.

“Yeah... Maybe you’re right Nagisa-kun, I guess I need more rest, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Yeah, you should rest more Kayano. Anyway, let’s get in now, the class is going to start soon.”

“Oh right!! Let’s go!” Kayano ran into class enthusiastically.

“Why did you cut me halfway Nagisa-kun?”

“I think it’s better to hide the fact that you’re from future. Anything you do or say here affect the future, so be careful. Do you want to erase your future include the you right now?” _I would want to change the future though, but that wouldn’t guarantee that Karma-kun would be back here..._

“Well I don’t want that to happen... I’ll keep my mouth shut about it.”

“Good choice. Now let’s really go in before Kayano come back here to check on us.”

“Hm....”

Little do they know that someone was listening to their conversation the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. As always, a long chapter after a short one. Enjoy.

**Break time**

Right after the bell rung Karma is on his feet already.

“Karma-kun? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to ask Koro-sensei if he found out anything about the incident.”

“Right.. I’ll come with you.”

“Hm Why not.”

Karma and Nagisa left the classroom and somebody is on the move immediately.

“Hey hey everyone!! I overheard an interesting talk!”

“What again is it this time Terasaka. We want to go out and do our own stuff already.”

“Shut up. You would be interested in this news anyway. It’s about that brat, Karma.”

“Karma-kun? What about him?”

“I overheard his talk with Nagisa this morning. I heard about something about future. So think about it!! Karma getting taller overnight and haven’t prank anyone or saying anything mean today!!”

“Ah! So you mean he time slipped?? Like in manga or something?? That’s amazing!!”

“Hey Fuwa-san, are you sure you could trust what Terasaka said here?”

“Well who knows, Terasaka was never in his right mind.”

“Well fuck you, it’s your choice to trust this interesting news or not.”

“Calm down everyone. How about we just observe Karma for now and see if there’s something out of ordinary with him?”

“Yeah! That’s our class rep!!”

“Too bad Koro-sensei didn’t find anything huh.” Nagisa say with a smile on his face.

“Yeah....”

The door to the classroom open to the two of them and everybody went silent.

“He? Why is everybody so quiet?”

“Oh! I-It’s uhm nothing!” The whole class said at the same time.

“Hmmm.... If you guys said so.”

**Home economic class**

“Whoah Karma-kun!! This is so good, you need to teach me the recipe!!”

“Sure”

“Hey that’s Karma right??”

“Looks like Karma but doesn’t act like one. Doppelganger? Alternate universe??”

“I told you that he came from the future!!”

“This Karma can cook, wow. Being in the future can’t make him a 5 start chef right from someone who is a failure at cooking right??”

“Well that’s!!’

“What are you guys whispering about here?”

“Geh Nagisa!!!”

“What?”

“You startled us!! Don’t just sneak into our conversation as you like!!”

“Geez Calm down. What are you guys whispering about so secretly anyway? It’s hard to not notice it as the whole class except Karma and I are whispering something in the corner.”

“Well it’s none of you busine-“

“Wait. Maybe Nagisa-kun knows about this.”

“About what?”

“It’s Karma. We noticed that Karma is acting different than before and his height and face too. He looks taller and older, but still an ikemen, so unfair.”

“It’s impossible that the whole class is imagining the same thing right??”

“So you guys were watching Karma every closely since just now?”

“Yeah... Kinda... Maybe....?”

“Just tell us what the hell is going on already Nagisa.”

“Ha.... Fine. Since you guys have already figured this much... Yes, you guys are right. This Karma came from the future. He was switched with this dimension’s Karma by Koro-sensei by mistake, so I guess they have to live each other’s time dimension until Koro-sensei figured a way to switch them back.”

“Nagisa-kun, you don’t have to be afraid of Terasaka and go join his idiocy. It’s not like we suspected you to know all of this. We were just going on with the serious flow.”

“Damn you! Why couldn’t any of you trust me just for once??”

“Cuz you’re an idiot. Duhh”

“Well fuck you, go rot in hell.”

“Now now guys, it was the truth. Neither Terasaka or I were joking around. This Karma really is from the future. How else could you explain about his cooking skill and appearance?”

“Well... Still... It just doesn't make sense.”

“How about you guys ask him some questions later on.”

“I would love to do that!! I mean like I know i’m gonna have my own harem in the future, but no hurt in checking it aye?”

Everyone rolls their eyes. _Another idiot here._

**Next class**

“Nagisa-kun, I thought you told me to not say anything about future? Why did you tell them?”

“They’ve been paying attention to you and I guess they wouldn’t stop until they know the reason.”

“Hm...”

_Sorry but I’ve changed my mind. I **want** to change the future after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed about my school projects and presentations that all I could do was to type stories and forget it all.

**Lunch break**

Everyone immediately surround Karma with lots of questions.

“Chill. One by one guys, one by one.”

“Ok! I’ll go first!! Do I have my own harem in the future?? All beautiful woman right right right??”

“Well about that..... *chuckle*”

“Eh Why are you laughing??”

“Sorry sorry, it just that, no, you don’t have your own harem, but you have a beautiful daughter and loving husband for the win lmao.”

“”husband”?????”

“So even ikemen like you could turn out to be gay some day huh, I knew it.”

“Shaddup!!! Now I feel regret that I asked that. Wait, if i’m gay then my daughter? Adopted?”

“Nah, it’s your daughter of your own flesh.”

“But how? Think it logically man couldn’t give birth right??”

“Well it’s in the future, everything is possible. In fact, the one who broke the theory that man couldn’t give birth is from this class.”

“Ehhhhh!!! Who??”

“Takebayashi and Okuda-san.”

“Whaaaa...... I can’t believe i’m in the same class as two great scientist!! Wuoh even the person themselves are in much more shock than me!!”

“Ha! Still, which stupid man would want to be with this kind of playboy in the future?”

“There is. The man is his best friend of a long time too. I were even more surprised with yours Ryouma. I couldn’t believe that you got married to a man and even gave birth to a twins.”

The whole class froze.

_“Ryoma”?? As in Terasaka?? Married to a man?? Gave birth to a twins?? S-Shinjirarenai..._

“Wh.. What bullshit did you just say huh?!? There is no way that would happened!!”

“Yeah Yeah!! Who would want to be with Terasaka anyway!! It’s much more unbelievable than Maehara!!”

“Well but believe it or not it’s true. Both of their husband is in this class too.”

“Okay! Let’s stop this disgusting and unbelievable talk!! Now, what about the girls Karma??”

“Some pair are both from this class and school, while others are some that you guys don’t know, for now at least.”

“Wuahh... I wanna know! I wanna know!!”

“C’mon c’mon Karma~ You can tell this partner in crime of yours aye~”

“Sorry but that’s all I can say. All of you just have to guess it.”

“Boo~ You’re so boring nowwww What happened to the old you?? When did you grow up~”

“Right Karma-kun, you haven’t tell us who you’re with in the future.”

“Uhm.. I’m with..”

“Okay let’s leave future topic for now!! Class is starting and Exam is coming up too, so let’s study!!”

“Nyuya!!! That’s not fair Nagisa-kun!! Sensei haven’t even asked sensei's questions yet!!”

_He’s even writing a list of things he wanna ask..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here and sorry if i messed up the honorific and i get their surnames and names mixed up @.@ At this point it doesn't matter who says which part anymore. There's just too many students, one thing for sure that it's student from Class E.

**After school**

“I plan to go study in the library. Anyone wanna join? Oh and I’ll take Karma with me of course, there’s still so many things I wanna ask him.”

“But Karma-kun is going home with me and I have something to do, so we can’t join.”

“What’s with that Nagisa-kun~ I know that you guys started dating since last week but it doesn’t mean that he has to live with you right? Plus this is not the Karma that date you. So you have no right to monopolize him~”

“Well that’s the whole point. Because he doesn’t live where he is right now in the future. He doesn’t remember the way. That’s why he’s living with me right now.”

“Hm... is that so. Then i’ll be sure to show him to his house and make a map for him. That will for sure be less troublesome.”

Everyone immediately feels shiver down their spine.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to go through all of that. He’s fine living with me and i’m okay with that too.”

“But it would surely be more comfortable for Karma. Stop deciding everything For Karma, Nagisa-kun.”

“H-Hey Nakamura-san, Nagisa-kun, don’t start a fight here. Karma-kun say something too!”

“I want to join the study group. I might be a help too. And... Nagisa-kun... I want to live in my house... Please..”

_Karma just said “please”, “please”!! did anybody record that?? This is the first time in history!!_

Nagisa went quiet and looked away.

“Do what you want. I’m going home now.” Nagisa went out of the class with an aura of a killer.

“I’ve never seen Nagisa-kun that mad before... He’s so scary.”

“Really? Oh right, it’s not that time yet. There will be a time where he’s super mad.”

“Sheesh. What’s with him. Just what is his problem, it’s just a study group in library.”

“Who knows. Anyway. Let’s go now so we have more time to study.”

“Oh right! Let’s go!!”

_I kinda know the reason why Nagisa-kun is mad though... He doesn’t want me to meet ‘him’... But... I want to meet ‘him’, that’s the biggest reason I want to join the study group... I hope I get to see ‘him’, I miss ‘him’... Sorry Nagisa-kun.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a rollllll. Btw, do I still have to mention in the chapter title whether it's in the past or future? + last draft here, gotta wait for a month or so again for the update.

**Library**

“Hey hey, who is Nagisa-kun with in the future?”

“Yeah! Who is it? Girl or boy? Or is it you??”

“Eh... It’s not me. He just realized his feeling for this certain girl after graduation. It’s amazing though how they could hold on for years and get married eventually.”

“Wow.. And that girl is?”

“That I can’t say.”

“Ehhhh Just tell us already!!”

“I was wondering which group of idiots make this much noises in the library, so it was just a group of class E, no wonder. What are you low class students doing here anyway? This is no place for any of you. You would never beat us. *His eyes turn sharper when he looks at Karma* Especially you. I would definitely kick you from top 50, you would never be first rank again. Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be in the top. Never.”

“He~ But we’re students of this school too y’know Asano-kun~ We have the whole right to be here class E or not. Besides, nest test for sure, we 3E are all going to be top 50.”

“Hmph. Let us see about that. One thing for sure that I’ll beat you. I’ll be the top!” Asano said pointing at Karma.

“He~ Is that so. Try me then, A. Sa. No. Kun~ I’m sure I’ll be the top, you had your time to be top~ Well it’s not like you know what I mean since your mind is just that slow right? Haha~ I totally get that.”

_He’ll be the ‘top’ one in the future and I can’t tease him anymore since that time, gotta savor my chance as much as possible here._

“Damn you Ass- You... You seem different. You seem older and taller...?”

 _Shit._ ”Shu-“

“Now let’s cut this crap here. My feeling to stay back and watch was right after all. Let’s go home Karma-kun. I’ll show you your way to your house, but we’ll still go to school and go home together. Let’s go.”

Without missing a beat, Nagisa pull Karma away and out from school quickly.

“What is wrong with him.”

“Well stuffs just happened Asano-kun. But we don’t know what’s wrong with Nagisa-kun either. Maybe he’s just in that phase, tsk tsk tsk”

“Hmph. Enough of that. All of you scram too, I had enough of class E, all of you are just bunch of losers.”

“Hm~ Let’s see about that in next test Asano-kun~ And fineee, we’ll go nowwww. Let’s go everyone.”

**Back to Nagisa and Karma**

“We’re here. I’ll walk with you to school tomorrow and the day after too, and also walk you home. And I know that you purposely join the study hoping that you could meet him, make sure that you don’t do unnecessary stuffs here in this dimension. I don’t want to see you with ‘him’ anymore. That’s it for today, good night Karma-kun.”

Karma was stunned to say anything. And with that, a day has ended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. BUSY. AF. K.?.  
> It's my IGCSE forecast right now and my mark is shit. I need to make a summary of textbooks with total pages of 1600sth and present it by teaching in upcoming January.  
> Also I need more ideas for this story and other fandom.

**Morning** (It just has to start from morning XD)

“Hey Karma, wake up.”

“Hm... Do I have to... Go away shithead Asano.”

A vein popped on Asano’s head.

“Ho.... Did you forget your position here... I am the top, I have the advantage here. Normally I would have punished you until you can’t walk and you love it anyway. But it seems like this body here isn’t prepared for it yet right~” Asano said prodding a finger on Karma’s hole.

“Eepp!! Where did you just touch?!?”

“Well you wouldn’t wake up and call me shithead, and also “Asano””

“That’s cuz you are!! You are both shithead and Asano, what more could I say?? Also why would you wake me up this early??”

“Well well well, did you totally forget about your precious Class 3E meeting today already? Did you hit your head somewhere huh?? And... you asked for this.” Asano slips the tip of his finger in.

“I-It hurts!! Nonononono Stop stop stop!! Ok ok, I get i already!! Have mercy!!” I can’t believe i’m begging for mercy.

“Hm the past you just have lots of pride after all. Well i’m not in place to say that too... Listen up, you are also an Asano here so don’t get it mixed up. Now hurry up and get ready, i’ll drive you there.”

“Yes yes”

**Meeting point**

“So what topic is it now? Anything hot?”

“I’m always hot~ ;)”

“Just shut your goddamn mouth.”

“Oh but i’m the host here and just say that you fell for my charm and is jealous that i’m this hot ;)”

“Disgusting.”

“I swear you’re getting even more and more disgusting as day goes by.”

“Yeah... Even though you’re already married...”

“Hey Class president, you got nothing to say about your wife behavior here? He could get a number 2 and so on if you don’t stop him.”

“*sigh* He has always been that way. What more can I do? As long as he’s being himself. Besides, as long as i’ll always be his number 1 then i’m fine with it.”

“.......... *no comment*..........”

“May god bless this idiotic couple.”

“Okay now jokes aside, what’s up? Mind me asking why is the headmaster of Kunugigaoka High School is here?”

“I am here to represent my _“wife”_ here in explaining what’s happening.”

“What is happening?”

“He shrunk?”

“Getting more insane? Or maybe sane?”

“You guys are going to have second child?”

“You guys are moving somewhere far away?”

“You guys are getting divorce?”

Asano could only blink at all of that... suggestions? “Karma. What is wrong with your classmates?”

“Who knows. We’re never normal right to begin with.” Karma shrugs.

“Yeah everyone knows as much.”

“Rude.”

“Okay okay everyone, clam down. I know it was fun, but we have a quite serious problem here, well actually more to interesting.”

“The one you guys (girls) discussed yesterday? How serious is it?”

“Well, let us hear the full explanation from the honored guest today. If you don’t mind, Asano-san~”

“Class 3E is full of annoying students.”

“But your _“wife”_ is part of us tho Asano-san.”

“My point exactly.”

“Excuse me, i’m feeling very offended right now. Please just explain it to them already _“Asano-san”_.”

Asano grunts at that but comply anyway. This time, without any distraction from both sides.


	12. Christmas Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas Special story. This happened in the past of their future self. Might be mentioned in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some words or events here may not make any sense but cut me some slack, I made this story in a short time and I'm really busy making summaries of 67 chapters needed to be finished before Jan 3. Anyway, Merry Christmas!!

**2 years after Shota was born.**

“You can’t make it too this year? Do you not know that we workers have the privilege to take day offs especially for this national holiday? How long are you going to be there anyway? It has been 8 days, it was two weeks last year... Do you even care??”

“Look Karma, you know I can’t reject a business banquet in foreign country where big businessmen and businesswomen from all over the world attend. This is a perfect chance to expand my business. It is only unfortunate that they held it near Christmas and finished few days after New Year.” (I can only think of "banquet" sorry for my little knowledge of nouns T.T)

“That banquet is full of disgusting and greedy people. They keep on expanding days of the banquet every year for their own benefit thinking they could have deeper bond for their own company future. Are you just going there every year until the banquet eventually reach one year period??” (yup 'bond" too, I can't think of better words.)

“You are overexerting things Karma.. Anyway, I’ll try to finish things here as quick as possible and return to Japan as soon as I can. For now just… Enjoy Christmas with Shota and your Class 3E classmates.”

“That’s what you said last year too and you arrived back home 5 days after New Year. Ha.. Whatever! Just go enjoy your stupid business trip and enjoy Christmas and New Year with your other “business friend”. AND I'm pretty sure you forget what day is it on Christmas too. Bye.”

“Wait Kar-“ *Tut-tut*

"Dammit Karma!!... "day on Christmas too"... 25th December... Shit! It's his birthday!! How.. How could I forget his birthday..."

Gakushuu quickly dials a certain someone's number back but it's no more use, he's too late.

Karma throws his cellphone to the corner of the room and hears wailing coming from the other room a second after that.

Karma quickly gets up and goes to the room and find his son crying after being woken up from his peaceful sleep.

Karma carries the boy and shushing him back to sleep softly. “Looks like your Daddy won’t be able to make it again this year…” Shota’s crying gets louder and he started to struggle in Karma’s embrace as if he understands what Karma meant.

“Don’t worry, Mommy will go there and kick Daddy’s ass if he won’t be able make it next year too.” Karma is a little embarrassed at calling himself ‘mommy’ but this is kind of serious problem already. He couldn't careless if Gakushuu only missed his birthday, but he too had missed Shota's first and second Christmas and New Year.

_To think he was the one who always forced me to make time during Christmas eve just to spend time together with him until his birthday the next day which is also Christmas and then they would spend the rest of the year together until New Year. He is just impossible._

**The next day**

“Yo Karma, still no good news?”

“What do you think?”

“Well I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking, duhh.”

“Shut up.”

“Now now, so it’s no good then?”

“Is he even serious?? Twice in a row??”

“I feel bad for Shota-kun..”

“All he cares is about that stupid business of him. What more can I say?”

“But to the point on neglecting his wife's birthday and two year old son's first and second Christmas and New Year is too much!!”

“What are you going to do if something like this happened again next year?”

“Of course I’ll go there and kick his ass back to Japan.”

“Maybe he has someone he is interested in over there and he doesn’t want you to know it? ”

Everyone went silent and look down not knowing what to say if it was really the case.

“Ryouma..”

“J-Just kidding!! His pops is the principal so he has principle right? Hahaha….”

“That was a bad one, it doesn’t even make any sense.”

“S-Shaddap!! Like you can think of a better one!!”

“No, but I can think of a poem.

Christmas is around again

But you’re gone for the second time

And just so you know my love

All I want for Christmas 

Is you coming back home to us”

“Now that was full cringe.”

“Hmph.”

“I think it was more to disgustingly sweet.”

“Can you guys please stop dramatized my situation to make it look very pitiful??”

“Oh but your situation IS pitiful already~ How does it feel to be neglected by your husband? Ka.ru.ma.-chan~”

*Twitch twitch*

“I’m going home.”

“Home? But only you and Shota-kun will be there, can it still be called home?”

“…. Then I’m going to Nagisa-kun’s house.”

“Hey!! You can’t just waltz into our house like it’s your own!!”

“It’s okay Kaede-chan, he’s kinda facing a hard situation now… But Karma-kun, we just arrived, why don’t you just stay here and enjoy the feast first?”

“Hmph Fine.. I’m staying until that idiot comes back.”

“What!! How many days is it gonna be?!?”

“Who knows. Anyway it’s not like I’m going to bother you guys so much. There’s already a room for me there and some of my clothes are there too.”

“Stop making our guest room your room!! And you’ve been leaving your clothes there every time you came for a night, we can’t just throw it out! There’s like a wardrobe full of your clothes already!!”

“Well can’t help it. Every time I was going to pack that idiot just told me to hurry up and just leave those clothes cause we can always buy new one. Or so he said.”

“Rich brat.”

“Spoiled wife.”

“Hey Im'ma kick your ass and fly you to another dimension if you utter another word.”

“Chillax. I don’t think Koro-sensei is going to appreciate that.”

Everyone feels their heart clutches at the mention of Koro-sensei. If Christmas miracle really could happen, then Koro-sensei would be with them at the moment. But alas, even Christmas can’t bring a Asano Gakushuu home.

**Few days after New Year**

“So here you are…”

“Where else can I be?”

“Stop staying at Shiota’s house, you guys are over a long time ago already.”

“There’s no way I’m going to stay at your pops house or Sakakibara Ren’s. I’d rather die than to stay a second with them. And who are you to tell me where to stay the night anyway?!?”

“I’m your husband. I have the absolute right.”

“Oh? My husband? Where were you during Shota’s first and second Christmas and New Year? Where were you during MY birthday?? It’s 20 days this time, you can just go live there and never come back.”

“That’s… *sigh* Just stop this stupid argument and let’s go home… I promise it won’t be this long next time… Anyway let’s go and give me your new phone number. You broke your phone right after our last call didn’t you..”

“That was all your fault.”

**December**

“Are you serious??? Again?? Do you even care for us?? We are your family for god’s sake!!”

“Of course I do!! I know that!! But you know things like this can’t be avoided! You have to understand!!”

“Oh me? Have to understand you?? You’ve been neglecting your own wife and your own son third Christmas! Maybe you should try to see for yourself who needs to understand who here!!”

“Karma! You know I didn’t mean it that way!! I promise I will go back as soon as possible!! It won’t be like last two years!!”

“That’s it. I have enough of your bullshit.” *hangs up*

“Shall we go? Shota~ Let’s go meet daddy, we have an asshole to kick back home.”

“Dada~!!”

“Yesyes, we’re going to see daddy. To think your first word is him instead of mommy who stays with you all the time, it’s kind of unfair don’t you think?”

“Bu~!!!”

*Twitch*

“You’re such a daddy’s boy.”

 **Meanwhile in the other side of the Earth** (Note: Italic here means they're speaking in English.)

“ _So everyone gathers here for business discussion to bring each of our business to the next level!! So now here’s the great news, we are expanding it to a month!! Rejoice, you can all bond without rush now!_ ”

“What?? Oh no. _Excuse me Sir!! Can I please take an early leave? I’ve been neglecting my family back at home for two years now for this event. And my country is on the other side of Earth so I wasted some days away in the plane too_.”

“ _Well Asano sir, I know how you’re feeling but don’t you think it’s a selfish wish? Everyone here also left their family for this but guess what? They’re okay with it because their business is more important here for their own future. Your family should understand that you came here for heir own sake._ ”

“ _Ha! Who’s the selfish one again?_ ”

“ _Just what are you implying Asano sir?_ ”

“ _You invited you all big businessmen and businesswomen just for YOU to bond more with us and expand your business didn’t ya_.”

“ _Mr. Asano, I suggest you not to continue whatever bullshit you’re spitting there and besides, it was your own choice to attend this, all I did was sending the invitation._ ”

“ _You!!_ ”

“ _Now pardon me sir, I need to get going and you definitely cannot go back in the middle of the banquet no?_ ”

“Oh I can.” But just as Gakushuu heads towards the exit, the securities get in the way. Gakushuu grunts at the thought that this whole thing has been planned out. The whole exit in this hotel has been blocked. No one is getting in, no one is getting out.

 _I could have just beat them up but I don’t think it’s going to be appropriate to do it here.. What he said was right too… Karma.. I’m sorry.. I should’ve listened to you.._ (Note: Italic without quotation mark here means it's their thought.)

**A few days later**

“I guess this is the place..”

Just as Karma was about to get in to the hotel, some securities stopped him. “ _Excuse me sir but this hotel has been booked for a month period, no one is allowed in and no one is allowed out._ ”

“One month?? So they really do expand it as my prediction. _How could you not allowed them to go out?? This isn’t prison no? Anyway I’m going in whatever you say. Shota._ ” Shota takes something out.

“ _A-Are those wasabi and mustard sauce_ _?! What are you going to do with it?!_ ”

“Oh you’ll see~” Karma flash an evil grin at them.

**A few minutes later**

"AGHHH!!!" The sound of the screaming echoed throughout the Earth, sounds like people who are dying.

“Phew~ You guys are weaklings. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some matter to attend to. Let’s go Shota.”

**Inside**

_Hmm so this is the banquet venue huh? Not bad~ Now where is that asshole I wonder._

Just as Karma turned down the aisle, he saw Gakushuu.

 _Ah there he is_ “Shu-“

His words was cut-off halfway when he noticed that Gakushuu isn’t alone. Beside his husband is a sexy blonde business woman. They are standing very close to each other. The woman then leaned up close to Gakushuu’s ear to whisper something then peck his cheek. Gakushuu blushed heavily at that and say something back while still blushing and holding his cheek where it was just pecked. The woman said something in return which makes the both of them giggle for quite some time. Too bad it’s inaudible to Karma because Karma couldn’t move nor think anymore, all he could do was just standing there watching them “bonding” with each other.

Gakushuu then noticed that everyone was gossiping about something, or rather someone.

“Hei lihat itu.” (Hey look at that.)

“ _He looks out of place_.”

“彼は失われて見える.” (He looks lost.)

“他很晚了.” (He is very late.)

“è persino invitato?” (Is he even invited?)

“¿Quién trae niños aquí de todos modos?” (Who brings children here anyway?)

“est-ce que quelqu'un va lui demander?” (Will someone ask him?)

“어쨌든 그는 어떤 언어를 사용합니까?” (What language does he use anyway?)

“olha aquele cabelo vermelho.” (Look at that red hair.)

 _Red hair?! Could it be Karma?!_ The great Asano Gakushuu of course understands every languages even alien language. (I google translated all of them so forgive me if it’s not accurate.)

Gakushuu caught a certain red hair in his line of sight. But alas, just as he was about to call out to him, Karma has already come to his senses and ran away quickly.

“Shit! Karma!!” Gakushuu was about to chase Karma but someone pulls him back.

“ _Hey where are you going? Do you know that red head?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry but I have no time for this. Until we meet again!_ ”

“ _And there he goes…_ ” She said as she watched Gakushuu ran off after Karma.

“What are you doing here? Focus on what you’re supposed to do!”

“Aww busted~ But that old geezer is a heavy pervert and I’m tired of dealing with him, why can’t we just kill him already? Aren’t you worried that this sexy wife of yours is gonna get raped?”

“We don’t kill. And I don’t care whatever happened to you, it’s your own fault if you’re not careful.”

“You are so not cute~ “

“I heard a certain gossip about a red hair guy who looks out of place here, could it be ‘him’? What are you doing here anyway?”

“Hmm most probably it’s ‘him’~ And I was just teasing the husband of one of our precious students~”

“…. Is that so. Let’s go then.”

“Alright~ And dear?”

“Hm..”

“I think Christmas miracle do exist after all.”

“Why so.”

“Because it just happened~”

“You… You are getting weirder as you grow older.”

“Ehh~!!”

**Meanwhile**

“Hey Karma!! Stop!!” ‘Gosh he runs so fast like he always does, is he even growing older as I am??”

Gakushuu dashed to the corner did some impossible moves and land right behind Karma sort of safely. He immediately grabs Karma from behind and Karma sensing he is being grabbed wants to dash even more quickly only to be stopped by Shota grabbing onto Gakushuu’s arm like his whole life is on it.

“Even you Shota?!? I feel betrayed..”

“Are you done Karma? Let’s talk in my room.”

looks like Karma doesn't have any other choice than to follow Gakushhu. He did come all the way here to get him after all.

**Gakushuu’s room**

“So I had thought of the probability of things you might do but coming after me here never crossed my mind.”

“Well cuz you are narrow-minded person duhh.”

“Are you asking for beating?”

“Oh? You want to beat me up? After all that you did??”

"Sorry for missing your birthday twice in a row..."

"I couldn't careless about that."

“… Sorry for missing Shota’s first and second Christmas…”

Karma raised an eyebrow showing dissatisfaction in that answer.

“*gulps* Well… Almost the third one too…”

“And what about that sexy blonde lady you were so close with from before??”

“You saw that?!”

“What? Is it something you don’t want me to find out? That you keep somebody behind my back? That’s why you always join this stupid banquet?? Just to meet her?!?”

“No… God, Karma, it wasn’t like that at all. Trust me.”

“Elaborate what happened then, why were you guys talking so intimately, she pecked you and you blushed, explain.”

“About that… I was frustrated when they told me that no one is allowed to leave this hotel so I felt a little lost in the crowd due to lightheaded. Then I saw her, she looks very familiar but I just can’t remember. I asked her if we’ve met somewhere before, she then dragged me down the aisle and yeah… Stuffs like flirting and the peck you saw. Of course I was startled and told her that I’m married and I’m sure she is too, she then joke about how dangerous it would be if you and her husband was there to witness it.”

“Hmm… Bullshit. You totally enjoyed her doing intimate stuffs to you!! While I’ve always been taking are of Shota while doing my job and worrying about you, turns out here you are, not worthy of my worries and not even caring that you left a family back home waiting for your return every Christmas.”

“Karma I was telling the truth!! Believe me!! I would never cheat on you!!”

“Hmph! Like any of your words could be trusted anymore. Plus your action with that woman is-….. Wait…. How did she know me??”

Gakushuu was confused at first but caught on afterwards and looks as shocked as karma.

“ _Of course I know._ You guys were the most controversial couple back in high school, everyone from the school knows you guys are together and married to each other.”

“Ah… If it isn’t Bitch-sensei~ It’s normal if the women before was you then. So, what are you doing here? Where’s Karasuma-sensei?”

“”Bitch-sensei”… That Class 3E English teacher?”

“Name’s Irina Jelavic brats.”

“The government sent us here to investigate someone. I suggest you leave this hotel this instant, we have cleared up the exit.”

“Karasuma-sensei.”

“What are you going to do to the guests here?”

“Mass checking and I’m pretty sure you have nothing to do with it so just leave before the government arrive here.”

“Move now brats, we adults are very busy y’know~”

“Sure you do Bitch-sensei, just be sure to keep your hands off people’s husband.”

Karasuma eyed Irina asking for answer and all Irina could do was sweating from head to toe and avoid any eye contact.

“Let’s go now Karma.” Gakushuu grabs Karma’s wrist and pulls him towards the exit hurriedly hoping to escape the intense atmosphere in the room.

So they rent another hotel around the place.

“Come here Shota~ Sorry for missing your first and second Christmas… Daddy is never gonna leave you again… Were you good with mommy?”

Shota immediately jumped into Gakushuu’s arm when he was being called and smiles brightly.

“He’s such a daddy’s boy. Even though I take care of him most of the time, how unfair.”

“Jealous now? Maybe you just didn’t pay extra loving attention to him.”

“Excuse you. Try to pay “extra loving attention” when your husband is out there playing around with women out there behind your back.”

“Karma… I’m sorry… And like I said, I never cheated on you. I worked so hard to court you and endure so much harassment from you, why would I let it all go to waste?”

“Hmm… So you were always “enduring” whenever you’re with me? Then would it be better if we part?”

“WHAT?? No!! Karma… Look here, I’ve discussed this with my pops, so I’m going to take over Kunugigaoka and stop this “stupid” business. Will you trust me now?”

“I-“ Karma’s word was once again cut-off by something his eyes caught.

“It’s snowing…” The snow was really late before, but now it’s snowing like it has always been.

“It’s beautiful… Even Shota glee excitedly at it hehe. My first time to enjoy Christmas with my beloved family… Sure this is a Christmas miracle.. Happy birthday my love.” Gakushuu reaches for Karma’s forehead and plant a kiss on it. Karma still has a sour look on his face but doesn’t rebel. Instead, he is in a deep thought into the past.

“Christmas miracle… Huh...” Karma whispers under his breath recalling a certain event that happened in the past.

(Note: Bold here talking about past event and italic is them in the past thinking about the past. Pretty confusing huh?)

**It was on Christmas eve and seems like Gakushuu’s mind was stuck on a certain offensive (harmless) joke his trusted friend, Sakakibara Ren said.**

**_“You’re not taking your special someone out on Christmas eve?”_ **

**_“Hmph. What special someone? It’s just a waste of time. I will stay home studying College level materials.”_ **

**_“You’re going to die lonely my friend~ You might want to at least go out, who knows maybe you’ll meet your special someone? Or you could at least take your books out on a date.”_ **

**_“Did you just… mock me??”_ **

**_“W-what?! N-No!! I didn’t mean to!! I-I gotta go now, see you!!”_ **

**And so, here he is, with his textbooks, sitting down in one of the benches near the big Christmas tree and stare at the people passing by, hoping that maybe one of them is his “special someone’.**

**While what happened with Karma was… Betrayal. A cruel betrayal.**

**The whole ex-class 3E agreed to held a Christmas + Karma's birthday party. But just as he arrived at the supposedly meeting point, he received a call that it has been cancelled since everyone made a last second date plan, how cruel. Karma wants to send some people flying. Since he just arrived, he might as well stay for a little bit. So we went to sit on a bench where there was only one guy sitting there, he looks lonely as if he was just dumped. Oh well, it’s not a business to this high and mighty Akabane Karma anyway.**

**Gakushuu shifts more to the edge when he sensed someone is going to take a seat next to him, but was utterly speechless at who it is.**

**“A-Akabane?! What are you doing here?!”**

**“Oh if it isn’t Asano-san~ I could say the same to you, what are you doing here all alone looking dejected like you’ve just been dumped? Need me to comfort you?~”**

**“Quit joking. I was not dumped.”**

**“Of course of course, who would believe that you’ve been dumped? Judging from the textbook you’re holding, I don’t even think you had any relationship before. Poor Asano-san~ You’re going to die lonely~”**

***Twitch***

**“AHH?? SAY THAT AGAIN?? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DIE LONELY HERE BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHITTY ATTITUDE!! I’LL SHOW YOU THAT I’M GOING TO HAVE A LOVER BEFORE GRADUATION!!”**

**Karma was stunned by that. And honestly not just Karma, everyone was stunned by that. The “Asano Gakushuu” just caused a scene in public and would probably be humiliated for life by his rival in front of him.**

**“…Pft! Hahaha!! Good luck at it then~ Remember that I’m always here for you if you have no one~ Hey, wanna bet? I bet you’re going to fail the finding lover before graduation mission you assigned yourself.”**

**“Oh sure, just be sure not to regret it later on.”**

**“As if, I’m the one who should say that to you.”**

**And more to be tell in the main story (maybe).**

Karma laughs at the memory. _Oh how ironic it was._ He then looks at Gakushuu enjoying his time with Shota to the fullest, the sight warms his heart.

“Shuu…”

“Hm?” Gakushuu looks at him expect something high from being called “Shuu” again by Karma.

“I-I forgive you and trust you… I… I… L-Love… You…”

The last part was almost inaudible but Gakushuu heard it all and then what greets him after that is a beautiful sincere smile Karma flashes to him, just him.

He met his special someone... Maybe Christmas miracle do exist after all…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tried to make the story longer that is why i took a long time to update. But, it is impossible after all, I ran out of idea TwT That is why i'll just jump to the end of the story now. Just some more chapters until the end, but it will take a long time though, I need some time to research about the real season, time, age from the real episode in the anime and I'm actually coming real near with my IGCSE test,I failed my first and second forecast so bad already T.T (S.O.S)

”Okay so, long story short, everyone was just enjoying their time in their own dimension and then Koro-sensei which was on the way bringing both you and Nagisa back from watching a movie overseas with his mach 20 speed somehow went to the future and accidentally switched Karma in a hurry, which wasn’t supposed to happen, and never to be seen? Now, who believes that?”

A lot of people surprisingly raised their hands.

“Oh come on!! You must be kidding me!! How can you guys believe that easily?!”

“Because it’s the truth. Why would I lie anyway?”

“I somehow figured this is bound to happen, like how could they just accept that I’m from past so easily?”

“Rather than that Karma, I was actually wondering more about just how could you and Nagisa went to watch a movie with Koro-sensei overseas without telling us about it??”

“It just happened” Karma shrugs.

“Hey, for someone who is in the wrong timeline, you seem pretty chill.”

“... There’s nothing I can do about it can I?”

“Well, you’re right but... Don’t you wanna go back? Okay everyone, let’s research on this case and bring Karma back home, I’m pretty sure Koro-sensei and our past selves are doing that too. It’s ‘Operation of Bringing Karma Back Home’!!”

Everyone cheers except a certain red hair boy in the middle and of course the mighty principal of Kunugigaoka just has to notice it.

“Karma? What’s wrong? There’s more people to get you home now, I’m pretty sure you’ll be home in no time!”

“That’s not it... Gaku-... “Shuu”... I.. I want to stay...”

“What are you saying?? This isn’t where you belong, who knows what is happening to the Karma in the past right now?? He doesn’t belong there, you don’t belong here. You guys had broken the unspoken law of the universe, who knows what will happen to the both of you if you both stay in the wrong timeline for long.”

Karma bit his lip and look down so his eyes won’t be noticed. “I-I get it.... It was just a joke... Chill man.. Haha..” Everyone can hears his voice cracking when he forced a laugh though.

Realizing his voice cracked and everyone is now giving him a pity look quietly, he just wants to dig a hole and crawl in it. “Gee-!! What’s with these atmosphere?? Why don’t you guys cheer for me going back to where I belong like before?! Don’t you only think of me as a nuisance here?! Fine, I’ll go.”

“Aaaaand there he goes. It’s not like we meant to chase him out of this timeline anyway. It’s just dangerous for him to be where he doesn’t belong. Who knows with Karma in the past right now this future may be changing...”

“So... Is anyone gonna chase after him?”

“I’ll go.”

“Nagisa?? Do you know where he might go to?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure but there’s no harm with checking it just to be sure right?”

“And what about our honored guest here? Aren’t you going to after him?”

“I need to pick Shota up from his Saturday cram school soon. I’ll wait for his return at home.”

“Wew~ What a cold husband our red satan has here~ Do you not care at all about your beloved wife?”

“Heh. What “beloved wife”?? That brat is not my wife I knew.”

“Is it just me or is it as cold as North Pole right now even though it’s summer?”

“It’s not just you. It’s so cold that it froze my heart.”

“Whatever. I’m going.”

“So cold!!! We need to re-think about bringing either Karma back to him now!!”

‘Heh... Try me. I’ll get MY Karma back no matter what. Or to be exact, Karma will definitely return to me, both Karma... It’s not like I don’t care about him because he’s not my beloved spouse I know, it’s because he’s the rival I used to know, I believe in him, he’s worthy of the title “rival” after all.’

**With Nagisa.**

_I wonder if Gakushuu really didn’t care at all for Karma. Just because he’s not the Karma he married... I would never do that if I were him, I will love Karma no matter what. Wait... Waitwaitwaitwait just wait a damn second. What did I just say?? “Love”?? “Karma”?? I’m already married to Kaede-chan... Nonononono it can’t be... I have to find Karma-kun and inform Gakushuu-kun quickly!! Something is... Something is changing!! The past is changing!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
